Le tourbillon de la vie
by Marmotte33113
Summary: OS concours. Bella et Edward ne se connaissent pas. Ils sortent tout les deux d'histoires qui ont mal tournées. Ils se retrouvent à Las Vegas. Ils se rencontre, se reconnaissent et se perdent de vue.
1. Chapter 1

Edward & Bella, une rencontre, une nuit-OS concours

Titre : Le tourbillon de la vie

Auteur : Marmotte33113

Bêta : beth_juju_jenny

Disclaimer : les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer et l'univers et les personnages de Las Vegas appartiennent à Gary Scott Thompson.

oOoOoOo

Vous voulez lire les autres OS du concours, visitez cette page :

http:// www . fanfiction .net/community/Edward_Bella_une_rencontre_une_nuit/74561/

Le tourbillon de la vie

Edward était un jeune homme de trente ans, grand, mince avec des yeux verts émeraudes et des cheveux auburn presque roux, coiffés façon décoiffés. Il avait une sœur et un frère jumeaux, Rosalie et Jasper. Son père, Carlisle était un médecin qui travaillait avec l'ONG : Médecin du monde et sa mère Esmée, ne travaillait pas mais avait pour passion la décoration intérieure et extérieure.

Il sortait d'une relation compliquée d'avec son amie d'enfance Tanya, qui était devenue sa petite amie au fil du temps. Leur mariage était prévu et organisé. La robe de Tanya et le costume d'Edward étaient prêts grâce au talent d'Alice, demoiselle d'honneur de Tanya, qui s'était reconverti au stylisme après avoir était licenciée de son premier boulot. En fait, tout était prêt! Mais Edward avait surpris Tanya en train de s'envoyer en l'air avec son meilleur ami James, une semaine avant le mariage. Edward, furieux de n'avoir rien vu venir et blessé, décida de tout annuler et ruina la robe de Tanya, avec l'aide de Rosalie.

Il avait décidé de partir à Las Vegas pour se changer les idées et jouer un peu. Il venait d'arriver à son hôtel et casino Le Montecito. Son hôtesse était la ravissante Samantha Marquez ou plus souvent nommée Sam.

oOoOoOo

Bella était une jeune femme de vingt ans, grande, fine avec des cheveux châtains, avec des reflets roux, qui descendaient en cascade sur ses épaules et des yeux chocolat. Son père, Charlie était sheriff dans la petite ville de Forks où il vit avec sa femme, Renée et ses deux enfants, Emmett et elle-même. Sa mère était institutrice dans l'école de Forks.

Bella venait de plaquer son petit ami Jacob. Elle sentait que cette relation n'évoluait pas et elle avait besoin de changer d'air. Elle regarda sur internet si elle ne trouvait pas de boulot. Elle trouva un poste de reporter pour le petit journal de Forks. Elle appela et son interlocuteur lui laissait le champ libre pour son premier article.

Elle décida donc de partir à Las Vegas et d'écrire son article sur la ville du jeu et du vice. Elle voulait commencer pas le Montecito, hôtel et casino. Puis, le Palms, le Bellagio et ainsi de suite.

oOoOoOo

Edward était dans la file d'attente pour aller manger au Mystique lorsque quelqu'un le bouscula. Il se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec une jeune femme charmante et toute rougissante.

«-Oh! Excusez-moi! Je suis vraiment d'une maladresse!

-Ce n'est pas grave, mademoiselle ...

-Swan! Bella Swan!

-Enchanté! Je m'appelle Edward Cullen.

-De même. Je vous laisse, je vois que vous attendez pour manger.

-Pourquoi ne dîneriez-vous pas avec moi?

-Je ne voudrais pas vous dérangez! Et puis j'ai recueilli des tonnes d'information aujourd'hui pour mon article et ...

-Allons ne vous faites pas prier! Acceptez!

-D'accord! Mais juste un dîner!»

A ce moment, ce fut leur tour pour rentrer. Une table les attendait. Ils s'installèrent et parlèrent un peu de tous sans oublier leurs déboires sentimentaux. Bella parla à Edward de sa famille, de Jacob, de leur rupture et le pourquoi de cette rupture.

«-Tu comprends, Jacob était comme un frère pour moi. Cette évidence m'a frappée en plein ébat. J'ai tout stoppé et je l'ai quitté. J'ai trouvé ce job de reporter et comme j'avais libre choix sur le sujet de mon article, je suis venue ici. Le pauvre Jacob ne s'en est toujours pas remis.

-Comment cela?

-Il m'appelle tous les jours, me disant qu'il m'aime et qu'il ne m'oubliera jamais. Et toi, ta dernière histoire s'est passée comment?

-C'est une longue histoire.

-Cela tombe bien, j'ai tout mon temps! Dit-elle avec un petit sourire en coin.

Edward ne put résister à ce sourire et décida de tout lui raconter et d'être aussi franc qu'elle l'avait été.

«-J'étais fiancée à mon amie d'enfance, Tanya. Le mariage était prêt mais une semaine avant le mariage, en rentrant chez moi après le boulot, j'ai vu Tanya et mon meilleur ami à cette époque là, James dans mon lit. J'ai tourné les talons et j'ai été chez ma sœur Rosalie.

-Et c'est tout? Tu n'as rien fait?

-Attends, j'y arrive! Rosalie m'a emmené chez la demoiselle d'honneur de Tanya, Alice. C'est elle qui avait fait la robe et le costume. Alice était sortit et Rosalie et moi sommes entrés par effraction et nous avons déchirés la robe et le costume.

-Et vous n'avez pas eu de problème?

-Quand Alice est rentrée, elle a vu le désastre et elle a appelé Tanya. Celle-ci était hors d'elle. Elle est venue chez moi en me hurlant dessus que je le payerai. Mais je lui ai expliqué qu'elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait, elle n'avait aucune preuve.

-Et qu'a-t-elle fait?

-Elle est partie rejoindre son amant. Qui est devenu son mari il y a peu!

-C'est pour cela que tu es venu ici?

-Oui et non. Il est vrai que j'avais besoin de changer d'air, mais cette ville m'attire. Ne l'appelle-t-on pas la ville du jeu et du vice?»

Ils continuèrent à parler et à boire jusqu'à ce que Delinda leur demande de libérer la table. Alors, Bella ne pouvant plus tenir debout tellement elle avait abusé de l'alcool se laissa raccompagner par Edward.

«-Quel gentlemen tu fais? Raccompagnes-tu souvent des demoiselles en détresse dans leur chambre?

-En fait, tu es la première!»

oOoOoOo

Ils montèrent dans l'ascenseur, Edward demanda l'étage à Bella. Quinzième, comme lui. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au quinzième étage, ils s'aperçurent qu'ils avaient les suites l'une en face de l'autre. Bella, toujours incapable de tenir debout, donna sa carte magnétique à Edward. Edward ouvrit la porte et prit Bella dans ces bras et l'amena sur son lit. Au moment où Edward allait partir, Bella l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise et l'embrassa fougueusement.

D'abord surpris, Edward répondit rapidement à son baiser. Il sentit les mains de Bella lui déboutonner sa chemise. Alors, il mit fin à leur baiser et demanda à Bella :

«-Tu es sûre? Tu es saoule. Es-tu sûre de ne pas le regretter demain?

-On s'en fout de demain! Vivons au jour le jour! Et là, maintenant, je suis sûre d'avoir envie de toi! Mais je comprendrais si tu ne veux pas!» fit-elle en se dégageant.

Edward la rattrapa par la taille, la regarda droit dans les yeux d'un regard intense et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Comme pour se raccrocher à quelque chose. Comme si c'était la dernière chose qu'il ferait avant de mourir.

Bella déshabilla Edward et semait des baisers fiévreux sur tout son corps au fur et à mesure qu'elle lui enlevait ses vêtements. Elle défit sa ceinture et fit descendre son pantalon le long de ses jambes. Elle attrapa le boxer par la taille et lui fit subir le même sort. Lorsqu'elle eut délivré le sexe de son amant, elle l'attrapa dans la main et commença un lent va et vient. Au son des gémissements d'Edward, elle sut qu'il aimait cela. Elle approcha sa bouche et commença à sucer légèrement son gland. Edward, surpris par tant d'audace, prit Bella et la fit s'asseoir sur le lit.

Edward s'agenouilla devant Bella, lui prit son pied droit et lui enleva sa chaussure et fit de même avec le pied gauche. Ensuite, Edward caressa la jambe de Bella du bas vers le haut et lorsqu'il rencontra le haut du porte jarretelle, fis glisser le bas le long de la jambe gauche et de la droite ensuite. Bella poussait de petits gémissements qui aiguillonnèrent la virilité d'Edward. Il lui enleva la jupe et Bella, trouvant qu'Edward n'allait pas assez vite, fini de se déshabiller.

«-Nous sommes pressés, hein?» Demanda Edward

«-Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point!

-Oh que si je m'en doute!»

Edward fit des baisers le long des jambes de Bella et lorsqu'il arriva a l'intérieur des cuisses de Bella, celle-ci eut la respiration saccadée et supplia Edward de continuer :

«-Oh Edward! Je t'en prie continue!

-Je n'avais pas l'intention d'arrêter!»

Les doigts d'Edward vinrent rencontrer le petit bouton de chair de Bella et le titillèrent. Puis la langue d'Edward vint remplacer ses doigts et il suçota, mordilla et lécha le petit clitoris de Bella

Bella n'en pouvait plus. Tantôt elle gémissait, tantôt elle agrippait les draps, tantôt elle tirait les cheveux d'Edward. Puis, elle se contracta et laissa l'orgasme déferler sur elle. Puis elle se mit à trembler. Edward la prit dans ses bras.

Alors, Bella poussa Edward sur le dos, prit son sexe dans la main et commença un lent va et vient, puis elle accéléra puis ralentit. Sa bouche vint remplacer sa main. Edward prenait autant de plaisir qu'il lui en avait donné. Au moment de venir, il repoussa gentiment Bella.

Edward se mit entre les jambes de Bella et présenta son sexe à l'entrée de la petite chatte toute mouillée de Bella. Il poussa et s'enfonça lentement en elle. Il la sentait autour de sexe. Il imposa un lent va et vient. Bella demanda plus au bout d'un moment.

«-Mmmmh! Edward plus fort! Vas-y!

-Comme ça Bébé! Tu aimes comme ça?» Demanda-t-il en accélérant.

«-Oh oui! Oui! J'adooooooore!» cria Bella lorsque le deuxième orgasme de la soirée la saisie.

Edward se retira. Il retourna Bella en levrette et il s'enfonça en elle. Il agrippa la hanche de Bella avec une main et tira ses cheveux avec l'autre. Le plaisir ainsi décuplé, Edward éjacula au plus profond de Bella lorsqu'il sentit les parois du vagin de celle-ci se rétracter.

oOoOoOo

Bella se réveilla en pleine nuit en proie à un affreux mal de tête et un doute énorme. Avait-elle bu autant? Avait-elle fait l'amour avec un inconnu? Un inconnu qui lui avait offert trois orgasmes d'affilés? Elle était sur le point de répondre non à toutes ces questions lorsqu'elle sentit à côté d'elle quelqu'un bouger. Elle se recoucha et fit semblant de dormir.

«-Inutile de faire semblant de dormir, je sais que tu ne dors pas!» dit Edward.

Il lui caressa les seins et avant que Bella dise non, elle sentit son propre corps la trahir et onduler contre Edward.

«-Petite coquine! Tu n'en as donc pas eu assez!

-Mmmmmh! Apparemment non! Tu es un merveilleux amant!»

Ils firent l'amour une deuxième, une troisième et une quatrième fois. Epuisés par cette nuit, ils s'endormirent. Bella bien pelotonnée contre Edward. Celui-ci avait ses deux bras autour de Bella comme s'il ne voulait pas la laissait partir.

oOoOoOo

Edward regrettait d'avoir quittée Bella comme un voleur. Surtout après la nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Sa sœur avait eu un accident. Il finit ses bagages, écrivit une lettre à Bella et appela l'accueil pour que quelqu'un lui descende ses bagages et lui appelle un taxi pour l'aéroport. Il attendit cinq minutes puis un groom prit ses bagages et il descendit avec celui-ci. Arrivé à l'accueil, il demanda à la standardiste si elle pourrait dans la matinée faire amener ce pli à Mlle Bella Swan.

«-Il sera fait comme vous voulez, Monsieur Cullen !»répondit-elle.

«-Je vous remercie Mademoiselle !»

Edward appela Sam sur son portable et lui expliqua qu'il devait partir et qu'une demoiselle du nom de Bella Swan lui demanderait surement où il était. Il lui demandait aussi de dire à Bella qu'une lettre l'attendait à l'accueil si elle n'avait rien reçu avant.

OooOoOo

Bella fut réveillée le lendemain matin un rayon de soleil qui lui arrivait en plein sur les yeux. Elle s'étira et passa un bras sur le lit à coté d'elle. Elle ne rencontra que le vide. Elle se réveilla tout à fait et fit le tour de la pièce. Elle fut obligée de reconnaître qu'elle avait rêvé. Puis en se levant, elle s'aperçut qu'elle était nue. Elle n'avait donc pas rêvé. Elle ne dormait jamais nue! Elle essaya de se souvenir d'une phrase qu'il aurait dit qui puisse expliquer son absence. Mais rien ne venait. Elle n'arrivait pas à le croire. Certes c'était elle qui lui avait sauté dessus. Mais il n'avait pas dit à ce qu'elle savait.

Elle s'habilla, se maquilla pour effacer ses cernes puis descendit au casino. Edward lui avait parlé de son hôtesse Sam. Peut-être que celle-ci savait où était Edward. Sam était accoudé au bar.

«-Bonjour ! Vous êtes Sam ?

-Oui. Et vous, vous êtes ?

-Oh ! Euh…Bella. Bella Swan.

-Ah oui, vous voulez savoir où est Mr Cullen ?

-Euh … Oui mais comment le savez-vous ?

-Il a du partir ce matin très tôt. Son boulot, vous comprenez. Et il m'a prévenue que vous le chercheriez surement.

-Il ne vous a rien laissé pour moi ?

-Non pas à ma connaissance mais allez voir à l'accueil.

-D'accord merci Sam. »

oOoOoOo

Arrivée à l'accueil, Bella demanda à la personne qui était là s'il y avait quelque chose pour Mlle Bella Swan. La standardiste fouilla un moment puis lui tendit une petite enveloppe.

Bella remonta dans sa suite et ouvrit l'enveloppe. Celle-ci contenait deux papiers, une lettre et une carte de visite. Voici ce que disait la lettre :

« Bella

Après la nuit que nous venons de passer, je me permets de t'appeler par ton prénom et de te tutoyer, ne m'en tiens pas rigueur.

Ce matin pendant que je te regardais dormir, j'ai reçu un appel de ma mère, ma famille me demande de rentrer auprès d'elle car nous partageons un grand malheur, ma sœur Rosalie a été renversée par un chauffard qui ne s'est même pas arrêté.

Je suis désolée de partir avant ton réveil mais tu comprendras que c'est extrêmement important pour moi d'être auprès de ma famille.

Tu trouveras ci-joint ma carte de visite. Si jamais l'envie te prends de vouloir me revoir ou si jamais tu as un souci, n'hésite pas car après cette nuit, tu fais partie de mes proches.

Avec toute mon affection,

Edward Cullen. »

Bella relut la lettre. Plus elle la lisait et plus elle comprenait qu'il ait dut partir. Elle rangea la lettre et la carte de visite dans ses affaires et décida de finir son article avant de faire quoi que se soit avec ou sans Edward.

oOoOoOo

Bella décida de partir du montecito. Sa suite lui renvoyait trop souvent à la mémoire ses ébats. Puis le Mystique se chargea de lui faire repenser à Edward. Elle avait récoltait pas mal d'informations sur le montecito. Elle avait parlé avec tout le personnel : Délinda, Danny, Mary, Mike, Nessa, Sam et Ed. Grâce à eux, elle avait même de quoi écrire un bouquin.

Elle préféra changer d'hôtel et partit donc au Palms. Elle joua un peu, récolta des informations et dans ses moments de libres, qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup, elle pensait à Edward. Elle se demandait où il était et ce qu'il faisait. Elle n'avait pas osé l'appeler. Elle avait eu peur qu'il ne l'ait oubliée.

oOoOoOo

A quelques kilomètres de là un peu plus au nord, Seattle pour être exact, Edward repensait cette fameuse nuit au Montecito. Il n'arrivait pas à s'enlever ces images de la tête. Pourtant elle n'avait pas rappelé, cela voulait dire qu'une chose, elle l'avait oublié. Au fond, il s'en doutait. Las Vegas n'était-elle pas la ville du jeu et du vice. La ville où tout les amoureux vont se marier au grand dam de leurs familles ? Bella avait du rencontrer quelqu'un d'autre. Peut-être était-elle rentrée chez elle et s'était-elle remise avec le fameux Jacob.

Edward préféra arrêter là sa réflexion. Si elle n'avait pas rappelé, c'est qu'elle 'lavait oublié. Donc il l'oublierait à son tour. Il s'occuperait de sa sœur qui devait commencer la rééducation. Ensuite, il se remettrait au boulot. Il essaierait de passer à autre chose comme on dit.

Pour commencer, il décida d'arrêter d'écouter cette chanson française, j'aimerais tellement de Jena Lee. Elle lui montait trop à la tête. Ensuite, décida d'aller au ciné ou au restaurant assez souvent dans la semaine. Mais attention pas de film d'amour. Que des films d'horreur bien sanglant.

oOoOoOo

Bella en avait marre de Las Vegas. Elle en avait marre de cette ville où elle avait l'impression que tous les amoureux de la terre entière se donner rendez-vous ici ! Tant pis pour son article. De toute façon, elle s'en foutait. Elle se foutait de tout maintenant qu'Edward était parti. Certes elle aurait pu l'appeler, mais pour dire quoi :

«-Salut ! Tu ne devineras jamais qui c'est ? Bella. Bella Swan. Tu sais la nana qui t'a sauté dessus au Montecito. J'appelle pour savoir comment tu vas ! »

Plutôt se pendre que de se ridiculiser ! Et puis, c'était trop tard maintenant. Edward avait du rencontrer quelqu'un. Une jolie jeune femme qui était auprès de lui pour le soutenir après l'accident de sa sœur.

Bella décida de rentrer à Forks. Ses parents et son frère lui manquait. Son frère lui avait envoyé un mail dans lequel il lui disait qu'il faisait du bénévolat dans un hôpital. Elle voulait absolument voir cela. Emmett qui pensait à autre chose qu'à son nombril ou sa console c'était rare. Et puis être auprès de sa famille l'aiderait surement à oublier cette fameuse nuit que Le Montecito lui renvoyer en mémoire.

Elle avait aussi hâte de revoir Jacob. Voir ce qu'il était devenu et s'il s'était remis de leur rupture. Et si jamais il ne s'était pas encore remis, elle décida de sortir de sa vie à tout jamais. Rester son amie ne ferait qu'empirer son chagrin.

Elle fit ses bagages, alla à l'aéroport et avant de monter dans l'avion, elle décida d'appeler Edward et au pire, elle laisserait un message sur son répondeur. Elle prit son téléphone, composa le numéro et porta l'appareil à son oreille. Elle attendit. Le téléphone sonna mais personne ne répondit :

«Bonjour, vous êtes bien sur le répondeur d'Edward Cullen je ne suis pas là pour le moment. Laissez un message après le bip et je vous rappellerez plus tard. Merci.»

Biiiiiiiiip

« Edward ! C'est Bella ! Je te téléphone pour te dire que je rentre à Forks. C'est à 4h de route de Seattle ! Je t'embrasse et peut être à bientôt ! »

Et elle raccrocha. La balle était désormais dans le camp d'Edward.


	2. Chapter 2

Salut les lecteurs et lectrices.

Désolée pour le retard mais panne d'inspiration qui m'ai revenue il y a peu.

Donc voici la suite et dites moi ce que vous en pensez.

Merci et bonne lecture.

Edward était assis sur une chaise inconfortable à côté du lit d'hôpital de sa soeur. Ses yeux se fermaient tous seuls mais il luttait contre le sommeil. Les vibrations de son portable le réveillèrent tout à fait.

«Qui peut m'appeler à cet heure-ci?» se demanda-t-il en prenant son portable. Il regarda le numéro et comme il ne le connaissait pas, il envoya son correspondant directement sur messagerie. Si c'était important, son correspondant laisserait un message qu'il écouterait plus tard.

Sa soeur avait besoin de lui. Elle était dans le coma depuis un peu plus de 36 heures. Edward espérait que Rosalie n'aurait pas de séquelles.

Il prit la main de sa soeur et la lui caressa. Il glissa lentement dans les bras de Morphée et il se laissa submerger par ses rêves où une magnifique créature brune aux yeux noisettes et du nom de Bella l'accueillait.

Lorsqu'Edward se réveilla le lendemain, il avait oublié son téléphone et l'appel de la veille. De plus, il vit que sa soeur c'était réveillé. Quand les infirmières lui demandèrent de sortir un instant pour faire la toilette à la convalescente, il pris son portable pour appeler ses parents et il vit qu'il avait un message vocal.

Ses parents lui dirent qu'ils seraient à l'hôpital dans une demie heure environ. Durant ce temps, Edward écouta son message. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en entendant la voix de Bella Swan. Celle-là même qui lui avait complètement tourné la tête à Las Vegas.

Il se souvenait de cette nuit au montecito, celle qui devait changer sa vie à jamais.

xXxXxXx Flash backx XxXxXx

Alors qu'il se réveillait avec l'intention de réveiller Bella, Edward entendit son portable vibrer. Il se leva, enfila un boxer, prit son portable et fila dans la salle de bain pour prendre l'appel. C'était sa mère :

«Allo maman? Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda-t-il

-Rosalie a eu un accident, tu dois revenir! Répondit-elle en sanglotant

-D'accord j'arrive. Je prends le premier vol.»

Il sortit de la salle de bain, prit ses vêtements, embrassa Bella et partit dans sa chambre. Arrivé dans celle-ci, il fit sa valise et écrivit une lettre à Bella. Quand se fut terminé, il appela l'accueil afin que quelqu'un lui appelle un taxi.

Il descendit. Il appela son hotesse Sam pour la prévenir qu'il devait quitter le montecito et qu'une certaine Bella Swan demanderait peut-être à lui parler. Dans ce cas, il faudrait lui dire qu'il était partit pour le boulot mais qu'il y avait une lettre pour elle a l'accueil.

A l'accueil, il paya sa note et donna à la standardiste sa lettre avec pour consigne de la remettre à Bella Swan.

Et Edward partit sans se retourner.

xXxXxXx Fin du Flash back xXxXxXx

Il écouta le message tellement de fois que lorsque ses parents arrivèrent, il le connaissait par coeur. Il avait un air si béta sur le visage que sa mère s'inquièta. Il lui explique que c'était la joie de savoir que Rosalie était sortit d'affaire.

Ses parents rentrèrent dans la chambre et se précipitèrent sur Rosalie :

«Oh ma chérie comment vas-tu?» Demanda Esmé

Etant dans l'incapacité de parler, Rosalie se contenta d'écrire sur son ardoise qu'elle allait bien. Puis ensuite, elle écrivit à toute vitesse :

«C'EST CETTE SALOPE DE TANYA QUI M'A RENVERSE!»

Rosalie était dans un tel état d'excitation que ses parents s'inquiétèrent. Tout le monde se doutait que Tanya était derrière cette tentative de meutre mais personne ne voulait en parler. Il fallait d'abord que Rosalie récupère.

«N'y pense pas pour le moment chérie! Tu dois te reposer!» dit Esmé.

Et comme Rosalie gesticulait, Carlisle ajouta :

«Ta mère a raison! Repose toi et lorsque tu iras meiu, il sera toujours temps d'aller porter plainte! Attendons au moins que tu puisses parler!»

Rosalie se calma un peu à l'entente de ces quelques mots.

Edward prévint qu'il partait se laver et se changer et qu'il serait de retour dans une heure ou deux.

**Petite review?**

**S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît yeux de cocker**

**Merci tu es un ange.**


End file.
